


L'amertume d'une plume

by ThaliaBubble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Curse Breaking, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pain, Sadness, Sirens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Alors que les deux compagnons font halte dans un village, un bourgeois accuse Jaskier d’avoir couché avec son épouse. Le duo s’enfuit bien vite mais le barde commence à voir des plumes pousser sur son corps. La malédiction s’étend rapidement, impressionnante mais surtout douloureuse…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais pas grand chose à l'univers de The Witcher mais c'est écrit avec le coeur (et un ordi aussi)

Une fine pluie frappe les pavés de la cour, faisant ressortir les odeurs de boue et d’excréments sans que cela déplaise à l’unique occupant de l’écurie. Sans se soucier des gouttes glacées qui glissent dans ses longs cheveux de neige, le sorceleur attire Ablette au dehors pour achever de le harnacher. Les dernières notes d’une ballade résonnent à travers les vitres, suivies de bravos enthousiastes et une silhouette gracile se met à saluer derrière les carreaux colorés. Le temps de rassembler les pièces brillantes qu’on lui lance, Jaskier remercie la masse et s’éclipse au-dehors, adressant un sourire radieux à son compagnon, les joues roses d’excitation. A son enthousiasme débordant se heurte l’habituelle impassibilité du mutant qui se contente de faire signe au barde de grimper derrière lui. Puisque l’étalon du jeune homme a péri sous les coups du manticore, ils sont obligés de partager la même monture mais, pour honnête, ça ne les dérange pas. D’un mouvement léger quoiqu’un peu maladroit, Jaskier se glisse dans le dos de son ami en entamant un bavardage qui n’est pas près de s’arrêter.

\- Les gens d’ici sont fort généreux, nous avons largement de quoi nous payer un repas dans la prochaine auberge. Quoiqu’ils auraient été encore plus généreux si tu n’étais pas parti au bout de dix minutes en affichant ton air le plus grincheux. Tu as vaincu un manticore, tu devrais être fier, ne serait-ce qu’un peu content, plutôt que de ruminer comme un vieillard. 

Sa litanie est interrompue par des éclats de voix au moment où un bourgeois replet fait irruption devant eux, suivi par un groupe de badauds friands de bagarre et de spectacle. L’homme semble furieux et en voyant la femme rouge de confusion qui se tient en retrait, Geralt pousse par avance un soupir exaspéré. Il est évident que le barde qui lui sert de compagnon de route a encore été fourré son membre viril dans la première dame qu’il a pu croiser, ça en devient lassant de toujours revivre la même scène encore et encore. Sans accorder un regard au cocu, il serre un peu plus les rênes tout en sentant Jaskier se raidir dans son dos.

\- Ce sale chien a baisé ma femme, il a déshonoré mon Elisa !   
\- Je n’ai rien fait du tout ! Messire, je n’ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie, je vous le jure. 

Tout en affichant son air le plus choqué, le jeune homme resserre sa prise autour de la monture et souffle à Geralt de mettre les voiles loin d’ici mais son appel reste sans réponse tandis qu’un gros doigt boudiné se tend vers lui avec toute la puissance accusatrice dont un mari trompé est capable.

\- Descends, enfoiré de barde, que je te fasse bouffer ton luth par le cul !   
\- Cette proposition est alléchante mais je vais devoir refuser, nous sommes attendu. Geralt !

Toujours aucun soutien, le sorceleur est immobile comme une statue, le regard tourné vers le lointain avec un air d’ennui profond. Puisque le musicien s’est mis dans l’embarras, il doit se débrouiller tout seul. Devant la panique qui s’affiche peu à peu sur les traits de Jaskier, le bourgeois s’enhardit, encouragé par la foule qui s’est massée derrière lui, en amatrice de sang. Son bras gros comme un jambon s’allonge pour se saisir de la cheville gracile et tirer le fuyard hors de sa selle. Avec un glapissement furieux, le barde atterrit dans la boue, ses chausses n’amortissant en rien sa chute sur les pavés glacés. Par réflexe, il cambre le dos pour éviter que son luth ne subisse un triste sort et recule de son mieux en voyant les yeux de son agresseur étinceler de furie. 

\- Je vais te saigner comme un pourceau et décorer ma porte avec tes bourses, sale fils de pendu, baiseur de chèvres, compagnon du boucher de Bla…

Le reste des insultes reste suspendu dans les airs, tout comme leur auteur dont les pieds se mettent à battre l’air sans plus trouver de sol. Le cocu sent son pourpoint craquer mais n’en a cure, plus perturbé par les iris dorées qui le toisent avec la colère froide du prédateur qui gronde avant de déchiqueter sa proie. Le reste de l’assemblée a fait silence, regardant avec un mélange d’effroi et de délice ce gros lard être soulevé d’une main par le célèbre sorceleur qui n’a même pas dégainé son épée. Inutile. Le visage terrifiant de stoïcisme mis à part les prunelles incendiaires, Geralt parle d’une voix sourde et mesurée. 

\- Mon ami vous a dit qu’il ne connaissait pas votre femme et si elle vous a trompé, c’est peut-être parce que votre corps de limace flasque la dégoute et qu’il y a trop longtemps que vous n’avez plus rien qui soit dur. Maintenant, dégagez de mon chemin avant que votre tête n’aille rejoindre celle du manticore.

Avec une torsion du poignet, il relâche l’impoli qui s’enfuit en grommelant des malédictions, promettant de se venger du barde, même s’il attend d’être hors d’atteinte pour commencer à vociférer. Déçue de ne pas avoir assister à plus de violence, la foule se disperse et chacun retourne à sa choppe ou à ses occupations. Après avoir essuyé ses doigts sur son pantalon comme pour chasser une immondice, le chasseur se tourne vers Jaskier, toujours au sol, et lui tend la main pour l’aider à se relever. L’air mécontent du sorceleur incite son ami à ne pas ouvrir la bouche et c’est dans un silence tendu que les deux hommes quittent Dorian, l’un ayant enfoui son visage dans le dos de l’autre qui regarde à l’horizon sans se soucier de la pluie.


	2. Chapter 2

Un pied posé sur une table poisseuse, Jaskier achève d’accorder son luth bien que personne ne lui prête encore grande attention. Il est beaucoup trop habitué aux salles crasseuses et aux spectateurs inattentifs pour se vexer et le barde s’occupe tranquillement de son cher instrument tout en jetant un ou deux regards en direction de son compagnon. Geralt, s’il donne l’impression de consommer tranquillement sa bière, reste néanmoins aux aguets. C’est plus une habitude que par réelle nécessité mais il n’est jamais sûr de pouvoir boire en paix. Son ami musicien contemple quelques secondes son air renfrogné avant de chasser du bout des doigts quelques plumes de duvet importunes collées dans son dos et sur son bras, à croire que son lit a rendu l’âme sans qu’il s’en rende compte. Il se gratte machinalement avant de se redresser, il est temps d’entrer en scène. Ses longs doigts fins effleurent les cordes de l’instrument qu’il fait chanter à la perfection, l’accompagnant bientôt sur un air qui est devenu familier au fil des années. 

_When a humble bard, Graced a ride along with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song…_

Sa voix douce se perd légèrement dans le brouhaha ambiant mais le jeune homme ne se laisse pas perturber et quand il croise le regard ambré du héros dont il chante les exploits, il poursuit avec plus d’entrain. Peu à peu, les discussions s’arrêtent, jusqu’au bruit des chopes qui s’interrompt et les hommes font silence pour écouter les exploits du sorceleur. Quand Jaskier entonne le refrain, plusieurs voix se joignent à lui et les pièces commencent à étinceler dans l’air avant de retomber aux pieds du musicien. Au fil de la chanson, c’est une vraie pluie de métal qui tombe, parfois même composée de quelques pièces d’or ! Devant un tel succès, le barde prolonge sa performance, son visage irradiant de joie alors qu’il compte mentalement combien de repas chauds il est en train de gagner. Ses doigts fatiguent bientôt et il doit s’arrêter, saluant bien bas les généreux spectateurs qui continuent de siffler et de lancer leurs économies en criant des bravos. Geralt n’a rien perdu de la scène et il hausse un sourcil surpris alors que son ami ramasse son salaire, l’air aussi heureux que si on lui avait annoncé la mort de Valdo Marx. 

\- Merci à tous, c’était un plaisir !

Après moultes révérences, Jaskier rejoint le sorceleur en souriant et dépose une poignée de pièces près de sa chope tout en se vantant de son succès. Il lui semble qu’ils deviennent de plus en plus connus et que la réputation de Geralt devient de moins en moins sombre grâce à son fidèle compagnon et à sa voix d’ange. Le guerrier roule des yeux en entendant pareils inepties, ce qui ne l’empêche pas de jeter un coup d’œil en direction de son ami et de chasser discrètement un duvet sur son plastron coloré. Le temps que l’on forge de nouveaux fers pour son cheval, ils vont devoir rester à Vizima, ce qui n’est pas vraiment pour plaire au tueur de monstres. Mais tant qu’ils n’attirent pas l’attention sur eux, tout se passera bien. 

\- Essaie de ne pas prendre toute la place cette nuit, Geralt, un jeune homme tel que moi a besoin de sommeil.

Jaskier fait la moue en pliant et dépliant ses doigts endoloris alors que son ami repense à leur dernière nuit, raide au bord du lit tandis que le barde ronflait doucement, enroulé dans la couverture et gigotant régulièrement. Un sorceleur aussi a besoin de sommeil ! Les nombreuses pièces brillantes payeraient largement deux chambres mais aucun des deux hommes ne le propose pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il vaut mieux que Geralt garde un œil sur son compagnon de voyage. Officiellement. Lorsque l’heure est venue de prendre du repos, ils ne se séparent donc pas et d’ailleurs personne ne serait assez fou pour leur en faire la remarque. Qui sait si ce mutant n’a pas besoin de jouets pour tromper l’ennui... Un jouet excessivement bruyant si l’on demandait son avis à Geralt qui fronce les sourcils en voyant son compagnon se frotter les phalanges avec une huile fortement odorante.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Ça empeste…  
\- Un onguent pour mes mains, elles sont sèches et c’est mauvais pour les affaires si je ne peux pas jouer à mon aise.  
\- Le monde serait reconnaissant d’avoir un peu de silence.

Le barde répond par une tape courroucée et fait mine d’ignorer l’insolent qui en profite pour s’étendre et fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chandelle est soufflée et Jaskier se glisse sous la couverture, non sans grommeler contre les plumes qui le piquent à travers le fin tissu de ses vêtements. Il s’endort avec une rapidité surprenante et se love bientôt contre son ami qui ne bronche pas, habitué.


	3. Chapter 3

Un rayon de soleil inopportun vient frapper le visage du jeune homme alors même qu’il était plongé dans un superbe rêve lui promettant richesse, abondance et plaisirs. Avec un grognement étouffé, il se redresse, ses cheveux châtains en bataille devant ses yeux, et pousse un long bâillement sonore. La place à côté de lui est vide, Geralt est probablement descendu s’occuper de sa jument, ce qui laisse le temps au barde de faire sa toilette. Encore ensommeillé, il se lève lentement tout en grattant son torse et son dos pour en décoller les plumes si envahissantes. Tout en baillant, il fredonne une de ses ballades et plonge ses mains encore engourdies dans l’eau glacée pour se laver. La morsure froide achève de le réveiller et il se sèche promptement avant d’enfin remarquer combien ses doigts se sont allongés, de même que ses ongles durcis pendant la nuit. A l’endroit où il s’est gratté perlent déjà quelques gouttes de sang au milieu de marques rouges qui tranchent sur sa peau blanche. 

\- G…Geralt ! 

Il porte immédiatement le poing à sa bouche après que ce cri lui ait échappé. Il ne veut pas que son ami le voie comme ça, il se sent honteux sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui arrive, il a probablement fait une bêtise. Mais son appel a été entendu et le sorceleur enfonce à moitié la porte en entrant, la main sur la garde de son épée, préparé à affronter une créature sanguinaire ou un villageois en colère. Pourtant, il ne trouve rien si ce n’est son compagnon, prostré dans un coin, les mains croisées dans son giron et fuyant son regard. Les prunelles ambrées inspectent la pièce puis le jeune homme, décelant sur lui des traces de sang. Inutile de poser la moindre question, il ne faut pas longtemps au barde pour cracher lui-même le morceau, rouge de gêne et essayant de dissimuler ses poings mutilés.

\- Je…il m’arrive quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

La panique qui perce dans sa voix empêche Geralt de se fâcher et il se contente de s’agenouiller et de dégager l’une des mains pour l’examiner, remarquant en même temps les fines plumes qui ornent son bras. Longues et d’une couleur de bronze, impossible de croire qu’elles proviennent d’un quelconque matelas. 

\- Merde… 

Sans aucun doute, son ami est victime d’un mauvais sort qui le transforme en quelque chose, même si le sorceleur ne saurait déterminer quoi. Il examine de plus près l’étrange phénomène tandis que Jaskier devient de plus en plus agité. Sa main tremble entre celles du mutant et il tente de respirer profondément. Ça ne peut pas être grave, ils n’ont rien fait d’autre que chevaucher et tuer quelques créatures, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait libéré un nouveau djinn. Les mêmes questionnements passent dans l’esprit de Geralt qui se redresse.

\- Ça ressemble à une malédiction, on cherche à te punir et je pense que le pourceau qui t’a insulté à Dorian n’y est pas pour rien.   
\- Ce gros lard ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je n’ai rien fait de mal ou du moins rien qui ne justifie de porter atteinte à ma beauté. Oh Geralt, et si…

Il n’achève pas sa phrase, tendant le bras pour attraper son précieux luth qu’il serre contre son cœur avant d’assouplir ses doigts. Pâle et inquiet par avance, il entreprend de jouer quelques notes de ballade mais ses ongles griffus accrochent les cordes, faisant crisser l’instrument au lieu de produire de la musique. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à tirer autre chose que des notes crispantes et l’une des cordes finit par rompre, émettant un ultime claquement. Le silence s’abat sur la chambre et le barde cache son visage dans ses mains monstrueuses, livide et défait.

\- Je suis fini… 

Jaskier contient ses larmes à grand peine et son compagnon le regarde sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Une partie de lui pense que le barde n’a que ce qu’il mérite à force de fourrer son…nez partout. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il va le laisser affronter son sort, il s’agit de son ami et il en a si peu. Avec un grognement, le sorceleur tapote le genou de l’envoûté et se lève.

\- Je connais quelqu’un…il pourra lever la malédiction. Rassemble tes affaires rapidement, nous avons de la route jusqu’à Yspaden.

Sans attendre, les deux compagnons se mettent en route, ne sachant pas de combien de temps ils disposent pour sauver le jeune homme. 1 mois ? Quelques semaines ?


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours seraient plus exacts tant la métamorphose du barde semble se propager rapidement. Lorsque le soleil atteint son zénith et que le duo s’arrête pour se restaurer, d’innombrables petites plumes ont eu le temps de pousser sur le corps fin de Jaskier qui lutte de son mieux contre les démangeaisons. Qu’ils partagent la même monture devient d’ailleurs une bénédiction car les mains engourdies du malade ne parviennent pas à tenir des rênes et sans la présence de Geralt pour guider l’animal et veiller à ce qu’il ne tombe pas, le barde aurait chu dès leur départ de l’auberge. Régulièrement, le jeune homme se plaint ce qui montre qu’il garde toute sa tête, cela l’aide à ne pas devenir fou à la pensée que son corps ne lui appartient plus. 

Le voyage jusqu’à Yspaden est long et la bonne humeur de de Jaskier se désagrège peu à peu. Le soir, les pièces continuent de pleuvoir autour de lui, même en absence de luth, comme si sa voix seule pouvait charmer les spectateurs mais le jeune homme ne parvient plus à apprécier sa chance. De plus en plus vêtu pour dissimuler son état, le barde autrefois si joyeux et léger se referme sur lui-même et cesse tout à fait de chanter après deux jours de voyage. Cela a au moins le mérite d’apporter à Geralt la paix et le silence qui lui manquaient tant mais, en son for intérieur, le sorceleur ne parvient même pas à apprécier sa chance. La voix enjouée de son ami lui manque, remplacée par des gémissements qui se perdent dans le vent. Incapable de se gratter sans entailler sa chair du bout de ses griffes, Jaskier pensait déjà subir une torture mais bientôt, ses membres eux-mêmes cherchent à former de nouveaux angles. Tout son corps devient douloureux et la nuit, Geralt entend son compagnon pousser des plaintes dans son sommeil. Il commence à penser que le crime n’est pas à la hauteur du châtiment mais le sorceleur n’exprime pas le fond de sa pensée, retenu par une sorte de jalousie mal placée. Sans vraiment pouvoir l’admettre, il en veut à son compagnon d’avoir une énième fois partagé la couche d’une inconnue pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné. 

C’est dans cette ambiance morose que les deux hommes font halte pour la nuit alors qu’ils traversent une épaisse forêt. Assis près du feu, Jaskier tend ses membres endoloris pour se réchauffer, veillant à ne pas embraser l’épais plumage qui recouvre à présent son corps, se confondant avec ses cheveux sombres pour mieux faire ressortir la pâleur de ses traits tirés. 

\- A combien de jours d’Yspaden sommes-nous ? Je suis exténué…

Geralt réfléchit en installant le camp, affichant son habituel air renfrogné.

\- A ce rythme, nous arriverons dans trois jours. Quatre si les conditions sont mauvaises.  
\- Trois jours ?! C’est beaucoup trop ! 

Le jeune homme remarque bien que le sorceleur fuit son regard, il est surtout conscient que le temps lui file entre les doigts et qu’il approche du point de non-retour. Qu’arrivera-t-il s’il se transforme totalement, si tant est que l’on sache en quoi il se métamorphose ? Rageusement, le barbe qui n’en est plus vraiment un ôte ses bottes déformées pour exposer ses pieds tordus, secs et griffus à l’image de ses mains autrefois si belles et fines.

\- Geralt, regarde-moi ! Je suis une créature affreuse, je…je n’ai pas trois jours devant moi. Je ne veux pas être un monstre !

Son compagnon se retourne vers lui, furieux devant ces jérémiades face auxquelles il se sent impuissant. Il prend sa propre peur pour de la colère et pointe un index accusateur en direction de son ami.

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu t’étais retenu de culbuter la première femme venue !   
\- Parce que c’est ce que tu crois ? Je mérite ce qui m’arrive ?  
\- Evidemment, il fallait bien que tu sois puni d’une façon ou d’une autre, à défaut d’une maladie honteuse…   
\- Geralt !

Le jeune homme est profondément offusqué mais son compagnon n’en a pas fini, la jalousie faisant jaillir des mots brûlants de sa bouche, rendue venimeuse par cette longue attente. 

\- Tu aurais dû éviter de te fourrer n’importe où !  
\- JE N’AI PAS COUCHE AVEC CETTE FEMME !

Le silence retombe après ce cri du cœur, les deux hommes se toisant intensément en reprenant leur souffle. Jaskier a les yeux brillants, profondément blessé par son ami qu’il ne pensait pas capable de le juger aussi durement. Une violente douleur vient tordre les os du barde qui pousse une plainte et se recroqueville sur le sol, ne retenant plus les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues comme un torrent. Il gémit en se repliant sur lui-même, dévoré par les spasmes.

\- Je n’en peux plus…je n’en peux plus. Faites que ça s’arrête…

Le sorceleur reste figé, prenant conscience qu’il a été injuste, jaloux voire même cruel envers son seul ami. Pourquoi faut-il qu’il détruise tout ce qu’il touche ? Il regarde le jeune homme dévasté, ne sachant quoi faire pour le soulager. Quoiqu’il lui vient bien une idée… Geralt s’agenouille près de son compagnon et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Hmmm…je suis désolé.

Sous ses doigts, il sent l’épaule trembler, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Alors, doucement, avec d’infinies précautions, le mutant attrape une couverture pour en envelopper le malade puis le prend dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur les membres abîmés du barde. Ce dernier se calme peu à peu et ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément l’odeur musquée du sorceleur, mêlée à celle de son cheval et de la pluie des derniers jours. Ce parfum, cette étreinte, le réconfortent et il sent la douleur s’éloigner un peu. Ils restent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, et même lorsque le barde finit par trouver le sommeil, son ami ne le lâche pas, le laissant glisser sur ses genoux pour goûter à un peu de repos. Etendu contre son compagnon, Jaskier semble aller mieux, les traits de son visage retrouvant cette douceur innocente qui lui est propre. Le sorceleur veille sur lui toute la nuit en contemplant les étoiles, étrangement serein.


	5. Chapter 5

Trois jours…Quand Jaskier disait ne pas disposer d’autant de temps, il ne parlait peut-être pas à la légère. De sombres nuages d’orage s’amoncellent dans un ciel déjà gris, il va pleuvoir lourdement sur la Rédanie et le barde ensorcelé pourrait ne pas supporter cet ultime supplice. Enveloppé des pieds à la tête dans une couverture, le jeune homme s’est emmuré en lui-même depuis près d’une journée entière, seul son visage blafard se distinguant sous la laine râpeuse. La douleur est devenue tellement vive, tellement intense que le malade est incapable de se mouvoir, ne serait-ce que pour lever le bras. Voilà plusieurs heures qu’il délire dans un état de demi-conscience, appuyé contre Geralt qui veille à ce qu’il ne tombe pas, laissant sa jument avancer seule pour pouvoir tenir le barde correctement.   
Un éclair déchire le ciel, bientôt suivi par un violent coup de tonnerre comme si la terre allait s’ouvrir pour avaler le duo. Le sorceleur resserre un peu son étreinte, ses yeux ambrés tournés vers l’horizon tandis qu’il hume l’air avec appréhension. La pluie ne tardera plus, ils doivent trouver un abri au plus vite, hors de question que Jaskier soit trempé. Il leur est impossible de faire halte dans la prochaine ville mais s’ils ne le font pas, où aller ? Un second coup de tonnerre résonne, chargeant d’électricité l’atmosphère déjà salée. Alors que Geralt hésite sur ce qu’il doit faire, son ami se recroqueville en entendant l’orage et ce simple mouvement lui arrache un gémissement douloureux. Des larmes coulent librement sur ses joues creusées en un sillon humide. De la même façon, la voie du sorceleur apparaît toute tracée.

\- Merde… 

Il prend une inspiration et talonne sa monture en direction de la ville, essayant de refouler au loin les images du massacre qu’il y a perpétré et qui lui a valu le nom de boucher. C’était il y a bien longtemps maintenant mais cela ne l’empêche pas d’être soulagé en n’apercevant personne alentour, même s’il décide de ne pas entrer dans la ville à proprement parler. Préférant rester le plus discret possible, Geralt laisse sa jument à l’abri des regards et soulève son ami dans ses bras, se fondant dans les ombres jusqu’à une écurie à l’abandon dont les planches vermoulues constitueront néanmoins un bon abri durant l’averse. Il ne faut d’ailleurs pas longtemps pour que la pluie commence à tomber, se fracassant sur le toit sans pour autant atteindre les deux compagnons. Malgré son épais plumage, Jaskier ne cesse de trembler de froid, son corps frêle semblant prêt à rompre au moindre souffle de vent. Le sorceleur le garde contre lui pour lui communiquer autant de chaleur qu’il le peut et, dans la pénombre de leur abri, il examine son compagnon avec appréhension. De ses mains si habiles, il ne reste rien que des serres raidies dont les griffes tranchantes ont laissé plus d’une marque sur le barde au fil des jours. Ses membres sont tordus selon des angles étranges, se recourbant en pattes et en ailes en un processus atrocement douloureux. Seul le visage du jeune homme reste intact, ce qui surprend grandement Geralt. La créature qu’il tient contre son torse ne ressemble à aucune autre qu’il aurait pu croiser, ce qui ajoute à son inquiétude. 

Le malade s’agite brusquement, pris en étau par une douleur qui lui déchire les organes. Ses gémissements se font plus nets et il ouvre la bouche pour hurler, comme si ça pouvait le soulager. Geralt n’a que le temps de plaquer une main sur les lèvres pâles pour en étouffer le son, le cœur battant à l’idée que quelqu’un ait pu les entendre. Pendant de longues, d’interminables secondes, il reste immobile tandis que son ami s’apaise sous ses doigts. Le calme retombe mais le sorceleur a les sens trop aiguisés pour relâcher son attention, il sent une présence approcher et il tend lentement la main vers son épée, prêt à défendre leur vie avec sauvagerie. 

Une jeune femme avance à pas très lents en direction de l’écurie, fixant la botte de foin détrempé qui ne dissimulera plus très longtemps les étrangers. Dans sa main, elle serre fermement un couteau émoussé mais la férocité sur son visage est altérée par le tremblement de ses membres. Elle a peur et Geralt le sent à plein nez. Leurs regards se croisent et le sorceleur relâche la garde de son arme, levant une main en signe d’apaisement tandis que l’autre supporte toujours le barde inconscient. Les yeux sombres de la nouvelle venue vont et viennent entre le boucher de Blaviken et son étrange chargement, ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela. Bien des saisons se sont écoulées depuis le passage du mutant mais il reste un sujet d’histoires sanglantes. Eazel ne sait que faire, le poing serré autour du manche de son couteau, ses cheveux crépus dégoulinant dans son dos. 

\- Vous êtes…  
\- Oui.

La voix de Geralt est calme et basse, il ne cherche pas à nier son identité (pour quoi faire ?) ni à menacer la jeune femme. Il veut simplement pouvoir protéger son ami et il pressent qu’il peut le faire sans violence. L’art des mots n’a jamais été son domaine mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix. Il remarque les regards insistants vers Jaskier et resserre instinctivement son étreinte autour du malade. 

\- Mon ami est souffrant, très souffrant. Je dois l’emmener voir un guérisseur mais il ne peut pas voyager sous cette pluie.  
\- Est-ce qu’il…  
\- Il n’est pas contagieux mais son état empire rapidement et il va mourir s’il n’est pas soigné rapidement.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le barde frissonne dans sa couverture et lâche un soupir plaintif qui émeut Eazel. Elle a elle-même perdu un enfant, il y a quelques mois à peine, et de voir ce visage livide aux lèvres bleuies par le froid… Le sang ne coulera pas aujourd’hui, pas de sa main. En évitant de regarder le boucher dans les yeux, la jeune femme range son arme.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu’à ce que l’orage cesse. Mais ne faites pas de bruit et partez dès que possible.   
\- Merci…

Eazel se contente de hocher la tête et part le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas se mêler un peu plus des affaires d’un sorceleur. Mieux vaut retourner chez soi, ne rien dire, faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’est le mieux qu’elle puisse faire pour les deux hommes.   
De nouveau seul dans la pénombre de l’écurie, Geralt s’autorise un juron soulagé et rajuste sa position pour attendre que la pluie cesse.

\- Ge….Geralt…

Jaskier tente d’ouvrir les yeux mais renonce, son esprit remontant à la surface pour un temps que son ami sait court. Ce dernier le serre un peu plus contre lui pour lui montrer qu’il est bien là, qu’il veille sur son compagnon d’infortune. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le barde ne dit rien de plus, continuant de gémir le prénom du sorceleur comme un appel à l’aide. 

\- Elle me parle…elle chante…dans mon oreille…

Ses yeux roulent derrière ses paupières closes et il se contracte sous un spasme de douleur qui se répercute dans tous ses os. 

\- Je dois…chanter…Geralt…Geralt…

Il remue légèrement, tournant son visage contre la chemise du mutant et en humant le parfum. Son corps se relâche en même temps qu’il se rassure et replonge dans les limbes de l’inconscience, ses lèvres murmurant le même mot entre deux soupirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamais encore Ablette n’avait chevauché si vite et lorsque ses sabots atteignent les pavés d’Yspaden, la jument est toute fumante, trempée de sueur mais fière d’avoir parcouru une telle distance en peu de temps. Son maître n’a pas le temps de la remercier comme il se doit, se contentant de flatter son flanc avant de prendre le jeune homme inerte et de le transporter là où il pourra être sauvé. Geralt n’a rencontré le guérisseur qu’une seule fois mais il n’a plus le temps de chercher ailleurs et doit s’en remettre entièrement à lui pour libérer son ami de cette malédiction qui le ronge. 

\- On est fermé aujourd’hui…, lance une voix traînante lorsque le sorceleur pénètre dans la sombre bâtisse sentant l’ail et l’alcool.  
\- Merde Saraham !

Ce juron agacé fait lever le nez du vieil homme qui reconnaît immédiatement le sorceleur et change d’attitude, devenant curieux. 

\- Geralt de Rive…c’est une surprise ! 

Une bonne surprise, non, mais aucun des deux hommes n’a besoin de le dire. Le mutant dépose la raison de sa venue sur la paillasse où lui-même avait été soigné il y a de cela bien des années. Il écarte la couverture sans dire un mot, montrant au guérisseur le corps du barde qui ne réagit même pas de se trouver ainsi examiné. Saraham rajuste ses lunettes et examine minutieusement les plumes, la forme des ailes du jeune homme en murmurant pour lui-même combien le cas est intéressant. A chaque seconde, le visage du sorceleur se crispe un peu plus de ne pas obtenir de réponse et ses yeux deviennent d’un noir de nuit mais le médecin n’en a cure. Il finit par se redresser.

\- Ton ami est maudit  
\- Ça, je m’en serais douté. Guéris-le…si tu le peux.

La voix de Geralt se brise légèrement à la fin et il inspire profondément en retrouvant des prunelles ambrées. Le guérisseur hoche la tête et prend fioles et onguents sur des étagères.

\- Il est possédé par un esprit venu de contrées très au sud, un genre de sirène que tu ne connais sûrement pas. Elles ont une voix envoutante aussi mais là où tu connais des femmes au corps de poisson, celles-ci ont une apparence d’oiseau de proie. Quelqu’un lui ou en t’en veut apparemment.  
\- Hum…

Le sorceleur fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, ayant assez confiance en Saraham pour le laisser poser un diagnostic. Jaskier émet une plainte et le cœur du mutant se serre immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le libérer ?  
\- Oh, bien sûr. Je vais extirper Thelxiépie de son corps et tout ira bien. Tu as de la chance que j’ai voyagé au Sud. Par contre, ça va prendre un moment. Va donc prendre l’air, tu pues la boue et la transpiration. 

En plus, le sorceleur est tellement tendu qu’il irradie d’ondes négatives dont Saraham n’a nullement besoin. Il pousse donc le jeune homme vers la porte avant de se mettre à l’ouvrage, Geralt restant planté devant la masure pendant quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire. Que son compagnon vive ou meurt, cela ne dépend désormais plus de lui. Il cherche donc à s’occuper de son mieux, pansant Ablette pour la récompenser, arpentant les rues de cette ville bien trop petite pour lui. Enfin, alors que le soleil décline à l’horizon, Saraham pointe le bout de son nez dehors pour indiquer au jeune homme qu’il peut revenir.

\- J’ai rassemblé tout ce qu’il fallait et il a bu de quoi faire sortir ce qui menace de le tuer. Mais là, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le maintenir parce qu’extirper l’esprit ne sera pas chose facile.

Geralt obéit sans discuter et se place au niveau de la tête du barde, appuyant sur ses épaules pour le garder immobile. Mais il songe que ce corps si frêle pourrait n’être maintenu que d’une main. Le guérisseur commence l’exorcisme et le malade gémit plus fort, s’agitant comme un homme pris de fièvre, de plus en plus violemment. Son ami n’a pourtant aucun mal à l’immobiliser, tâchant de rester stoïque malgré la douleur qu’il lit sur les traits du barde. C’est pour son bien, pour le sauver. Les membres du malade sont pris de spasmes et de longues plumes sombres commencent à tomber sur le sol poussiéreux alors que Jaskier tente de hurler sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Sa bouche s’ouvre en grand et il vomit un nuage argent comme du mercure qui se soulève dans les airs au fur et à mesure que la physionomie du jeune homme redevient plus humaine. Ses tremblements cessent tout à fait et Saraham, mettant fin à ses incantations, n’a que le temps d’enfermer l’esprit dans un bocal qu’il ferme soigneusement. 

\- Pfiou…ça devrait pouvoir se vendre cher ça.

Considérant que son travail est terminé, le guérisseur s’éloigne en examinant sa capture, laissant Geralt au chevet de son ami. Le sorceleur ôte ses mains des épaules désormais nues et se surprend à caresser les cheveux du barde en attendant ou plutôt en espérant qu’il se réveille. Il faut de longues minutes avant que ce dernier ne fasse un mouvement, grimaçant en ouvrant les yeux comme après un long sommeil.

\- Geralt ?

L’esprit encore brumeux, le jeune homme essaie de se redresser et contemple ses bras redevenus lisses et blancs, ne prêtant pas attention à sa demi-nudité. Le sourire heureux qui apparaît sur son visage déclenche une sensation de chaleur chez Geralt qui explique doucement à son ami ce qui s’est passé. Les grands yeux clairs de Jaskier s’écarquillent au fur et à mesure du récit et il éclate de rire.

\- Tu veux dire que j’aurais pu charmer l’ensemble du royaume avec mes ballades ?! 

L’excitation rend une nouvelle vie au jeune homme qui cherche des yeux son luth avant de se souvenir qu’il en a cassé une corde. En voyant un air abattu assombrir le visage de son compagnon, le sorceleur s’éclaircit la gorge et tire quelque chose de derrière un meuble.

\- Un homme du village l’a réparé…

De nouveau, Jaskier est rayonnant de joie et il prend son instrument avec tendresse comme un père retrouverait son enfant chéri. Avec douceur, il effleure les cordes et commence à chanter d’une voix suave.

\- Donne un baiser à ton barde, ô Geralt le grincheux… 

Il glisse un regard impatient vers le sorceleur qui hausse les épaules, nullement affecté. Les effets de la sirène sont partis en même temps que les plumes et tout le reste. Jaskier fait la moue, déçu.

\- Merde… Tant pis ! Donne un baiser à ton barde, ô Geralt le grincheux, ô Geralt le grincheux hmmm Donne un baiser à ton barde, ou peut-être bien deux…

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
